Mrs Weasley's Wicked Wheezes
by crookshankkitty
Summary: How one Witch, see's off a rival who is after her Wizard.


Mrs Weasley's Wicked Wheezes

Ronald Weasley walked into the kitchen and plonked himself down heavily onto a kitchen chair.

He had deep purple shadows underneath his eyes and he scowled at the wizard sitting opposite him at the small kitchen table.

"I wish you two would use a silencing charm! I barely slept last night, or the night before," he moaned.

His eldest brother just grinned at him, the scars that covered the left side of his face stretching.

"You're just jealous mate! I've got a marvellous witch who is as mad about me as I am about her!"

"Merlin's balls! You don't have to make so much noise when you shag! All I kept hearing was... _OOO BILL! HARDER! HARDER! YESS OOO YESS! OOH FUCK! YEAH!_ I never knew she could be so vocal, or foul mouthed!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well... I admit that we can get a bit carried away! But just remember whose house it is. You can always move out and go back to the Burrow. I'm going to take my lovely wife breakfast in bed! Don't forget your ear plugs," said Bill, laughing as he rose from the table.

Levitating a tray from the worktop, it floated behind him as he left the kitchen to go back upstairs.

Ron put his head on the table and groaned again. Ever since Bill had remarried, he and his wife seemed to be forever having sex. When he had lived at the Burrow, he had walked in on them a few times, not catching them in the actual act itself, but when they were re-adjusting themselves. Or he would find them shagging in places where he and Lavender liked to go.

If someone had told him his best friend would end up marrying his eldest brother, he would have told them they were mental.

He thought Bill was a bloody lucky wizard to have married two gorgeous witches. A part Veela French witch and a war heroine.

He thought back to when Fleur had just left Bill. His brother had been devastated. After the attack by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, Bill had been badly scarred as his wounds were cursed, and he had gained some wolfish tendencies; preferring his steaks on the raw side and having heightened senses, especially around the full moon. Fleur had said that he was too rough with her. She couldn't tolerate his uncouth ways, so she had left him. Their wedding bond dissolved.

Three months later during the full moon, Bill had been staying at the Burrow and he kept noticing an enticing scent, a female scent. It was musky and sweet. When he had found the source, he was surprised to find it belonged to Hermione Granger. He had felt drawn to her. Maybe it was an instinct to get himself another mate, nature's way of bringing him his perfect witch.

He found himself asking her out for a drink. She had said yes. They started courting. Hermione accepted all Bills flaws, being all that he needed. They fell in love very quickly and married soon after, enjoying a passionate and loving sex life.

Ron had always thought that Hermione was a bit of a prude, but the sounds from the previous night proved him wrong. It was just so embarrassing. Maybe he should move out of Bill and Hermione's cottage. He had moved in with them to get away from home and they had wanted a lodger to help pay the mortgage on the tiny cottage they had bought. Hermione had refused to live in Shell Cottage; she wanted no reminders of Bills ex wife. Hollyhock Cottage was barely big enough for all of them, but the rent was cheap and he could bring his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, back when he wanted.

No, he would stay for the time being. Ron decided to make himself a large fry up for breakfast. He would feel better after having some decent grub. It was his day off. He was an Auror, and worked with Harry Potter.

As Ron lifted his head off the table, he could hear the sound of bedsprings creaking, and loud squeals of laughter.

He made a mental note to purchase some magical earplugs next time he was in Diagon Alley.

Hermione was snuggled against her husband's side. They had just had the most fabulous shagging session. Before being married to Bill, she never knew what passion was. She smiled to herself; she was a lucky witch. Her wizard was hung like a stallion, and he certainly knew how to use it! He was also rather gifted with his mouth and hands. There wasn't an inch of skin on her body that he hadn't worshipped. So it was with no surprise that she had told Bill the day before that she was pregnant. He had been ecstatic. They had celebrated in their usual style - lots of sex.

"What are you smiling about, you wanton witch?" teased Bill.

"About how lucky I am and how much I love you!" she replied in a breathy voice.

"I'm the lucky one. To have such a naughty, sexy, beautiful woman in my life! And I love you, so much!"

Bill then bent his head to claim her mouth in a searing kiss. Hermione kissed him back with equal passion. He loved this act of intimacy with his wife. It had always brought them closer together. It was something they both felt they could do forever. They pulled apart reluctantly.

"Would you two like some breakfast? I will make whatever you fancy. Or is little Arthur making you feel yucky?" asked Bill.

"No! Its little Elvendork...you can't call a girl Arthur! Some toast would be lovely, as the other lot went cold," giggled Hermione.

"I'll go downstairs and make us some more."

"I will come down and join you, after I've been to the loo. I will be urinating rather a lot in the next few months," she grimaced.

They both got out of bed. Bill put his pyjama bottoms on, admiring his wife's curvy bum as she

Walked to the en-suite bathroom. When she rejoined him, she put on Bill's pyjama top. It just barely covered her modestly.

When Hermione and Bill entered the kitchen, Ron was sitting at the table eating a large fry-up, The Daily Prophet propped up against the teapot. Ron was reading it, trying to avoid eye contact with both of them. The smell of the fried food and the way the yolk of Ron's fried egg was spread over his plate made Hermione gag. She turned and fled the room only just making it to the downstairs toilet. The sounds of retching could be heard in the kitchen.

"Do you mind? You're putting me off my breakfast!" shouted Ron. Bill growled at his youngest brother.

"Don't you shout at her! Hermione can't help being sick. She's pregnant!" yelled Bill. He rushed out of the kitchen going to his wife's aid.

Ron sat at the kitchen table digesting this latest revelation.

"Bloody hell! Hermione, in the pudding club... Merlin! Lavender is going to want a baby now!"

Bill was on his knees beside his pale faced wife. She hadn't been sick, only dry heaved.

He pulled her to him in a hug and Apparated them back to the master bedroom. He placed Hermione back on the bed and pulled the duvet over her.

"Are you okay, love?" Bill asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine... it was just the smell of grease...can I have some dry toast please? And a cup of weak tea?" answered Hermione.

"Of course, my love. Anything for you and little Arthur. I'll Floo call the bank to tell them I won't be in today. Then I can help you with the new book."

Bill kissed Hermione on her forehead and Disapparated downstairs.

Back in the kitchen, Ron apologised to Bill for shouting at Hermione and congratulated them on the great news.

"Sorry about earlier and I'm pleased for you about the sprog. Just don't tell Lav... or she will want one! Have you told mum yet?" he enquired of Bill.

"No, not yet. Hermione only told me yesterday. We will tell everyone when we go for dinner on Sunday. So keep it to yourself, yeah?"

Ron nodded in agreement. He knew his mum would go spare if she heard the news last.

"I was reading in the prophet that Hermione's last book was on the top of the Daily Prophet best sellers list, three months in a row. All the witches in the Auror headquarters administration department have bought copies. You must be raking in the galleons!" Ron sighed.

"It's the girls' money. They got her to write the "Mrs Weasley's" range of books, but all the girls contributed ideas for them. I'm helping her with the next one..."Mrs Weasleys Wicked Wheezes". Its going to be about hexes and spells for the young modern witch... a sort of self help guide." Bill smiled.

Some of the hexes were real corkers. Goddess help the wizard or witch at the end of one of them.

The "girls" were the "Weasley" wives and girlfriends.

"I'm going to make my witch some toast, and then go back up to help her with some research!"

Ronald rolled his eyes. It was a wonder they found the time to write any books or go to work with the amount of shagging they did.

He went back to his breakfast, finishing it with great relish. He decided he would go and see Lavender. It would be quiet at the flat she shared with Parvati Patil. He could have a long kip and if he didn't feel tired, he would see if Lavender felt like shouting out his name loudly. Maybe he could ask if he could move into her place. And get a decent night sleep.

Sunday lunch at the Burrow was always a crowded affair. Molly Weasley did the best roast dinner that Hermione had ever tasted. Today roast beef was on the menu. Her mouth watered at the thought of huge Yorkshire puddings and mountains of roast potatoes.

She was hungry and hoped that she kept this meal down. It had been a bit of trial and error over the last few days regarding food. A lot of things made her feel queenly. Little Arthur didn't like bacon or anything fried. Only toast and weak tea could be kept down.

Bill was talking to his father and brothers out in the garden while Hermione was seated in the lounge with the other wives and girlfriends. Lavender had made them all some tea and they sat sipping the warm brew. A plate of chocolate digestive biscuits were handed around. Hermione tentatively nibbled on one. _So far so good she thought,_ as it stayed down.

"How are you getting on with the new book?" asked Angelina.

"Nearly finished it. I still have some spell incantations to sort out, then it's off to the publisher to be looked over, proof read etc.," replied Hermione.

"Bill has put everyone's share of the money into your vaults. It should be ready to take out tomorrow," she added.

"It was a brilliant idea of Luna's to get you to write the books. At the rate we're going, we are going to be making more gold than the twins!" laughed Angelina.

"Well, it's about time the family had some good fortune. I'm fed up with watching the sickles and hearing Percy moaning about the price of everything," grumbled Audrey.

"Charlie and I are going with daddy on holiday. Wrackspurt watching," said Luna.

"I'm using my share of the money to get married! It is about time Harry made an honest woman of me! We've been engaged long enough... three years!" exclaimed Ginny.

All the girls were married except Ginny and Lavender. Hermione had been married to Bill for nearly a year. They had married on her twenty-first birthday. The baby hadn't been planned. It had been a huge surprise for them both and now she was nearly four months along. She had been a bit stressed with trying to get the last book done, so she didn't worry about the lack of periods or feeling tired. She put the morning sickness down to a dodgy take-away, but after three weeks of spending her mornings with her head down the toilet pan, she did a pregnancy test. It had been positive, and even more of a shock to discover how far along she was when she went for the first Healer appointment. Bill's eyes had widened in surprise at her news. He had noticed that her breasts had gotten fuller, but he wasn't about to complain. He had asked when Little Arthur was going to arrive. Hermione replied sometime in January, as she was nearly four months pregnant. It was now September and about two weeks from her twenty-second birthday, as well as their first wedding anniversary.

Molly called them all to come and sit down, as lunch was ready. Hermione was ravenous and was looking forward to eating a large lunch. She commented on how peaky Hermione looked, the young witch replied there was a good reason for that, as she was pregnant.

Mrs Weasley senior cried in delight and hugged her tightly. Bill's hand was shaken many times as the family congratulated them on the happy news.

Hermione ate a very large lunch and managed to keep it down. She refused pudding saying 'Little Arthur' didn't like treacle tart, as it gave him wind. Bill teased her saying that if she started farting she could sleep in the kitchen. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

Later that evening when they were in bed, they talked about the future. Bill said that Ron would have to move out, as they needed his room for a nursery. They would tell him in the morning.

Ron did move out of Hollyhock cottage. He and Lavender found a flat in Diagon Alley above a baker, which was handy, as Lavender and Ron hated cooking. They could manage a fry-up but nothing more ambitious.

The latest book was a great success. And made the "girls" more gold. It was popular among the younger witches, who liked the creative spells and hexes the book contained.

Hermione felt proud every time she walked past Flourish and Blotts' window and saw the purple and gold cover of her book, "Mrs Weasley's Wicked Wheezes."

But little did Hermione know that she would be utilising the hexes contained in the book to see off a love rival.

Bill and Hermione were having lunch at the Leaky Cauldron pub since they had been shopping for baby things. "Little Arthur's" nursery had been decorated. Hermione was crossing things off the parchment list lying on the table, biting her bottom lip and frowning. She suddenly yelped in surprise.

"Are you okay, love?" asked Bill in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. It is just the baby kicking. It always makes me jump. Here, feel it!" She guided his hand and placed it on her rounded stomach. Bill felt a hefty kick. It always amazed him.

She was now eight months pregnant. She had a healthy glow to her and looked radiant. Audrey was now pregnant, but looked pale and whey-faced compared to Hermione.

"Can you do the list for the money, please Bill? It is just that the girls want the money before Yule. For present shopping," said Hermione.

"Of course, my love. I will do it as soon as I get back to the bank. Will you be alright taking the shopping home?" he replied.

"Yes, it's only a few baby clothes. Thank you for doing that. See you at home." Hermione stood up and kissed her husband on his cheek. He put her cloak around her and escorted her to the fireplace. He threw Floo powder into the grate, as she stepped into the green flames, she waved goodbye.

After she had left, Bill walked back to the bank, making the arrangements for the money to be put into the various vaults. As he left the white marble banking hall, he could smell a familiar scent. Mere seconds later he recognised it. The cloying fragrance of tuber roses, he hadn't smelt it in nearly three years. What the hell was his ex-wife doing at Gringotts? Bill walked towards his departmental office. As he opened the door, the odour hit him like a bludger. He walked into the room and saw Fleur Delacour sitting opposite his head of department.

"Ah, Weasley. I want you to meet Miss Delacour. She is re-joining us at Gringotts and will be working with you," said the Goblin, smiling.

Fleur just smirked at Bill. The Goblin, Felnek, didn't notice the look of loathing that Bill directed at Fleur.

"I'll leave you to it. That's all for now. Good afternoon, Miss Delacour, Weasley," said Felnek.

When the goblin had left, Bill turned on the Veela.

"What the bloody hell are you doing back here!" he snarled at her.

"I wanted a job, and to catch up with old friends... also to see you. I 'av missed you Bill," she purred.

"Well, I haven't missed you! I was devastated when you first left, but I got over you!"

"It was a mistake for moi to leave you, but now I am back and we can start again? Non?"

"Oh no, we can't! I don't want you! I'm married to a witch I love with all my heart, who would never hurt me the way you did!" he shouted at her.

"But Bill... I want you! I never stopped loving you!" cried Fleur.

"If you ever loved me as much as you loved yourself, why did you leave?"

"You were too rough wiz moi! And your muzzer never liked moi, always going on about 'aving ze babies, and your 'orrid bruzzers playing ze pranks on moi!" she retorted.

"The reason my mum never liked you, was because you were such a bitch to my sister and Hermione. You were condescending and stuck up to her. All she did was try to make you welcome!"

"I suppose your wife iz liked by your muzzer! Has she 'ad the red-headed babies? Does she cook and clean like Molly?" sneered the Veela.

"I will not talk about my wife with you! And you will keep away from my family and me. Our relationship will be a professional one only! Do you understand?"

"I will not give up! Anuzzer witch will not 'ave what is moi's!" Fleur shouted at Bill.

"This is the last time I will tell you! Keep away from me or I will rip you to shreds," he told her through gritted teeth.

Bill walked away from her. He was angry, the wolfish side of his nature rearing up. He meant what he had said about tearing the Veela apart. If she threatened his happiness with Hermione, or upset his wife in any way, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

He knew he had to calm down, and work out how to deal with the situation. He would go home and talk to Hermione; she would help him find a solution. Bill pretended he had a headache, so he went home on sick leave.

He told his wife all that had happened. And she suggested he apply to go back to curse breaking out in the field again. He was one of the best Curse Breakers at Gringotts. He always got the treasure, so there was no reason why they should refuse his request. He wouldn't be running away from Fleur, just avoiding her!

Bill hugged her and told her she was brilliant, kissing her firmly.

The next day he put in his request to go back to curse breaking. It was approved straight away. Bill asked if he could be granted leave at short notice if it were needed. That was also approved.

He cleared his desk in the treasure cataloguing department, ignoring Fleur as she sat at her own desk watching him pack his things. When he was done, he walked out of the room vowing never to set foot in it again as long as Fleur was there.

He warned Hermione to be on her guard, as Fleur could be vindictive and Bill didn't trust her not to do something if she discovered Hermione was his wife.

Fleur was angry that Bill had gotten away from her. How dare he refuse her! She, who was beautiful, alluring and desirable, was prepared to use all her Veela magic to get her own way.

She had been spoiled from the moment her first cry rent the air. Her parents had indulged both their daughters. So when told no by her Nanny Elf, the young witch would have the most violent tantrums. It was part of her heritage. Her grandmother had been a full Veela, which were Slavic nature spirits, part of the race of sirens, dryads, naiads and other elemental beings. They were always female and married or mated with human wizards. All extremely beautiful, most men were powerless against their charms.

Fleur wanted to find out who Bill was married to, see what was so special about the witch who had replaced her. And when she did, she would deal with her, and then Bill would be all hers.

Hermione was in the sitting room sorting through "Little Arthur's" clothes. She had been given piles of tiny outfits, and they had been sorted by colour already. She was now sizing them. She had been told at her last healer's appointment that the baby was going to be quite large. At least eight pounds. She had huffed and said that would be a bit eye watering pushing that out. Bill had laughed and said not to be sarcastic.

She put the smaller items on a pile for Audrey. She then picked up a tiny jumper. It was blue and had an "A" on the front of it knitted in black. They hadn't picked out any girl names, only Arthur for a boy. It was something to think about when the baby arrived .When everything had been sorted to Hermione's satisfaction, she went to get ready as she was going to meet up with the "girls" for lunch. Bill was away on fieldwork; if she needed him she could sent him a _Patronus_. She had three weeks to go until her due date.

Hermione emerged from the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron; she walked to where the others were seated at the back of the pub. In the dim light, she didn't notice the silver haired witch standing in the shadows. Fleur looked at Hermione, her lip curled in distaste. So her Bill was married to that witch. The boring, prudish, ugly, bookworm. She would never have guessed in a million years that Bill would find someone like her even remotely attractive. Her pale blue eyes raked up and down Hermione's body, she then noticed the evidence of her pregnancy. Rage boiled within Fleur, she would never have Bill now. His bond to the curly haired witch was unbreakable. Those with Were cursed scars stayed loyal to their bonded witch or wizard for life if a pregnancy occurred.

Her Veela magic was useless. But if she did something to injure Hermione, and cause her to have a miscarriage... there might be hope of getting him back.

She would go away and think about what to do. She left the pub, smiling to herself. Fleur Delacour might be beautiful physically, but inside she was ugly, vindictive and soulless. Her only concern was to get what she wanted. She didn't care how she got it. If it meant hurting an innocent then so be it.

Fleur had found out that Bill would be away for next three days after seeing her rival in the Leaky Cauldron the previous day. She had been planning and plotting various ways of getting rid of Hermione, but she had been careless. The part Veela had written it all down on parchment, not even using a concealment charm on the ink, and even worse, she left it on the desk. She was so confident that her plans would work. She had eavesdropped on the conversations of Bill's colleagues in the Curse-Breaking department to find out to whom he was married. She then spent her lunch breaks keeping an eye out for Hermione. Hoping that the witch would turn up in Diagon Alley, and when she had, Fleur thanked the fates for her good fortune.

The next time she saw the Bookworm she would act. Her plan was to Confound Hermione, Apparate with her to the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Use the killing curse on her, transfigure her corpse into a stone and then bury it deep within the trees. Fleur would Disillusion herself, making sure nobody saw her. It would be fool proof. Bill would believe that his wife had abandoned him. And she, Fleur Delacour, would comfort him, using all her Veela charms. He would be hers once more. She would make him forget Hermione and the child she carried.

Hermione was bored. Her husband was away with work and would not back for at least three days.

She decided to go to Diagon Alley and do some shopping for the baby. After that she would start on her Yule shopping. She grabbed her beaded bag and cloak, threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and walked into the green flames. She emerged in the front bar of the Leaky Cauldron after tapping the brick wall that led onto the winding cobbled street. Hermione walked towards Twilfit and Tattings Clothing Emporium. She had seen a pair of leather trousers that would suit Bill, they were of butter soft black leather, and they would show off his perfect arse. She shivered at the thought of him wearing them. When she had paid for them, she asked if they would owl the parcel to Hollyhock cottage.

Hermione left the shop and walked up towards Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. She would pop in the shop and ask to use the toilet, the baby was kicking her bladder like mad, and she wondered if she would give birth sooner than expected. Hermione suddenly had a horrid feeling that she was being followed or watched. She was! Fleur had been waiting as was usual for the witch to turn up. She nearly always did her shopping just after lunch, which was invariably when Fleur was on her lunch break.

Hermione rummaged in her beaded bag for her wand. She held it in her right hand, being pregnant had made her reflexes more honed. She looked up and down the street, seeing nothing suspicious she carried on walking.

Fleur was beside herself with glee. The part Veela had disillusioned herself, following closely behind Hermione. Suddenly the young witch noticed a sickly scent of perfume, it made her feel ill.

She hated the smell of tuber Roses! She recognised the scent-it belonged to Fleur! She whipped around and aimed a spell at the street behind her.

" _EXPELLIARMUS!"_ she shouted.

Fleur's wand sailed through the air into Hermiones left hand, she then twirled her wand and ropes came out of the end and bound the now visible Fleur in a total body bind.

"You Bitch! Untie moi zizz instant! I will 'ave ze law on you!" Fleur shouted at Hermione.

Fleur started to scream at the top of her voice, incoherent and ranting French spewed from her mouth. She was in such a rage spittle was dripping from her chin.

Fred and George came rushing out of the shop on hearing the shouting. They saw Hermione standing over a crumpled, bound figure lying on the cobbled street. She looked like an avenging angel, brown curls blowing about her shoulders.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What the fuck is going on?" enquired Fred.

"Don't swear! I will tell you soon. Please could one of you get hold of Bill please? I think that little Arthur is going to be here soon!" answered Hermione.

"Don't you dare have that baby outside my shop! Let's get you inside. Ron! Get out here and see to that!" George shouted to his brother who was inside attending to Ministry business. (having tea)

He pointed to Fleur. Ron was shocked when he discovered it was her that Hermione had disarmed.

He decided to take her to the Ministry Holding cells until Hermione explained why she had trussed up his former sister-in-law.

Hermione told the twins about Fleur trying to get Bill back. She explained that her husband had warned her to be on her guard, she had smelt Fleur's perfume, and then disarmed her first.

Hermione thought that Fleur would play dirty eventually, and try to curse her, so she had been ready to face the part Veela, and was prepared to play dirty herself. No one was going to muscle in on her wizard! Bill was her man.

The young witch felt a twinge of pain; she hoped that her encounter with the part Veela hadn't made her go into labour.

The twins had sent a message to Bill, telling him to get his arse back Pronto!

"Where's Hermione!" shouted a worried voice.

"Bill! I'm here!" she cried.

Bill came rushing into the shop where Hermione was seated on a chair behind the counter. He dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling her into his arms, and covering her face in kisses.

"Are you okay? Is it Arthur? Let's get you to St Mungo's! You are not giving birth in a joke shop!"

Bill got to his feet, swept his witch into his arms and Disapparated them straight to the Maternity ward of the Magical Hospital.

It was a false alarm. Hermione hadn't gone into premature labour. It was just the stress of her encounter with Fleur. The healers did a few diagnostic spells, telling the couple that all was well with their son. They both had exclaimed in surprise at the news.

"I told you Little Arthur was an Arthur!" Bill teased his wife.

"I had a feeling all along that it was a boy," she replied delightedly.

Bill put his arms around his witch. They were in an examination room, Hermione lay on a high bed, propped up by several pillows, and she had changed into a brown hospital gown. She felt exhausted, all she wanted to do was sleep, and the healers told her she would have to stay over night for observation. She wasn't about to argue with them.

When they had left her and Bill alone, she explained what had happened with Fleur. She told her husband that remembering his warning to be vigilant, she had disarmed his ex-wife. She had felt threatened after smelling her scent and acted on reflex. Hermione added that if Fleur pressed charges for assault, would he mind bringing her food in Azkaban prison.

Bill said that he would get his mum to bring him food as well, as he would be sharing a cell with her, after he had murdered his ex-wife.

Hermione and Bill smiled at each other and he climbed onto the bed and lay down at her side, still holding her in his arms. She put her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him, closing her eyes with a small sigh. Bill kissed her forehead as he closed his eyes and settled down to sleep.

Deep in the bowels of The Ministry of Magic, loud screams could be heard bouncing off the walls leading to the holding cells. Ronald Weasley winced as the sound assaulted his ears. The witch making the noise was ranting and shouting at the top of her voice, incoherent words were streaming from her mouth. She had a manic gleam in her eyes. Ron cast a silencing charm at her through the bars of her cell, in an instant all was quiet. She still snarled and spat, but no sound came forth.

Fleur Delacour was still bound with the ropes that Hermione had cast from the body bind spell. The Auror decided he needed back up, sending his Patronus off to summon help.

Less than two minutes later Harry Potter arrived with three Aurors.

When Harry looked into the cell and saw the bound and silent Fleur, he turned to Ron with a look of confusion on his face.

"Ron! What is Fleur doing in the cell? And why is she bound up?" he asked.

"We think she tried to hex Hermione, but I'm not sure why. It was Hermione who put the body bind on her. She told the twins she knew it was Fleur by her scent, I guess she thought she would get in first, and ask questions later!" said Ron.

"I think we had better call a healer to check her over, and then question her. I will send someone to talk to Hermione, and then take it from there," replied Harry.

"Yeah, good idea. Hermione is at St Mungo's. She might have gone into labour. She will have made a statement knowing her. I'll go over later and talk to them both."

"Okay, let's get things sorted here. I will go start the paper work. It's going to be a long afternoon!" Harry grumbled.

The grey haired witch pursed her lips and frowned as she wrote upon a clipboard, she then turned to the dark haired Wizard sitting opposite her.

"Auror Potter. I have examined the detainee, and administered a calming draught. She is in good health and has no injuries, apart from those connected with the body bind curse," said Healer Prodmoore.

She was a no nonsense woman, of a matronly build and short stature. She regularly dealt with the Auror departments medical inquiries. She started to read the parchment on the clipboard.

"I have signed and witnessed the detainees statement, and her subsequent confession of her intended crimes toward Mrs Hermione Weasley. I have seen the evidence found at her place of work. One piece of vellum parchment, a quill and ink. It is my opinion that Miss Delacour deliberately followed Mrs Weasley with the intention of causing harm to her person and that of her unborn child. And in my medical opinion I declare Miss Fleur Delacour to not be of sound mind."

She handed Harry the parchment she had read out to him.

"Miss Delacour will be transferred to the secure unit of the Janus Thickey ward at St Mungo's. Where she will receive the appropriate treatment for her condition. If you have no further need of my services, Auror Potter. I would be grateful to be on my way," she said crisply.

"Many thanks Healer Prodmoore for your assistance. I will wish you a good evening," replied Harry.

The Healer nodded her goodbyes and left Harry's office.

The wizard sighed in relief. What an afternoon. Fleur had screamed with rage for what felt like hours until the Healers had arrived. They had to give the witch a calming draught before they could examine her for injuries. When Fleur had stopped her irate ranting, she told the Aurors she wanted to confess about her intended plans to kill Hermione; they were not sure about her state of mind. So healer Prodmoore was called. Fleur told them she had written her scheme on some parchment and it was on her desk at Gringotts. Harry dispatched an Auror to go and collect the alleged evidence from the bank. When found, it was brought back and checked. Detection spells revealed that the parchment had been written by Fleur. They also found the goose feather quill and ink she had used.

Healer Prodmoore, Harry, Ron and the two other healers witnessed her confession.

She was declared to be of unsound mind, and would be transferred to St Mungo's Janice Thickey Ward.

Ron was now on his way to the Hospital to see Bill and Hermione. Harry had sent an Owl telling them of Fleur's thwarted plans. Harry and Ron had found out that Hermione was fine. She had sent a statement detailing her experiences concerning the incident.

Harry would be glad to get home to his fiancée. Ginny would be eager for news of Hermione. It had indeed been a long day.

Hermione was sitting up in bed. She had been moved into a small side room. Bill was standing by the window reading a piece of parchment that had been sent by Harry. In it, he explained about Fleur's intended plans to try to kill Hermione, and what was going to be done with her. He said that Ron was on his way to see them. Hermione had read the parchment first.

"Bloody hell! If you hadn't been on the ball, and disarmed her first..." Bill exclaimed.

He dropped the parchment and rushed to his witch's side. He sat on the bed and pulled her to him in a tight embrace, burying his face in her soft curls.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you both today," he whispered.

"It's okay. I'm still here! It will take more than an unhinged French trollop to get rid of me!" Hermione answered him.

"That's why I love you so much. You are brave, resourceful, tenacious, and beautiful. My clever witch, my Hermione," he told her kissing her deeply.

"I love you too... my darling husband, my Bill," she softly told him, after he had released her mouth.

"You and Little Arthur mean the whole word to me. All I ever wanted is for my family to be safe and happy. I would kill anyone who tries to hurt you. I feel like giving her to the Dementors..." Bill trailed off.

"She can't hurt us; hopefully she will get the helps she needs. We can forget about her and concentrate on our future, and look forward to Little Arthur arriving," said Hermione.

"Yeah. Our baby boy. My son! The start of a Weasley Quidditch team!" Bill grinned at his wife.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and huffed. "Not on your Nelly. William Arthur Weasley!"

She playfully smacked his arm, smiling back at him.

Ron turned up at the hospital. He was laden down with a very large bouquet of flowers. He knocked on the door of Hermione's room, hearing them call to come in, he opened the door.

Bill and Hermione were sitting side by side on the bed.

"Hi. How are you feeling? I'm glad you're okay!" said Ron.

"I'm fine, thank you. All is well with Arthur. They are keeping us in over night to keep an eye on things," she answered indicating her rounded stomach.

"Who's Arthur?" Ron asked.

"Its not Dad! The Baby is Arthur. He's a boy!" laughed Bill.

"Oh, right! So, I'm having a nephew. Cool! Oh, these are for you, from me and Harry... we thought you might like these..." said Ron as he thrust the flowers in Hermione's general direction.

Bill waved his wand and the bouquet of flowers was neatly arranged in a crystal vase.

"Thank you! They are lovely." Hermione smiled.

"Anything for my best friend. Just don't tell your husband! I have got loads to tell you. I let Mum and Dad know about you being here... they will come and see you at home tomorrow. Everyone sends their love," he told them.

"What I want to know is why _she_ is being placed in the secure ward and not sent to Azkaban!" Bill asked in an angry voice.

"She was diagnosed as being insane. The healers managed to calm her down long enough to question her. She then confessed to us about wanting to kill Hermione. You know all the details of the plot; it was in the letter Harry sent you. The healers reckon it was her Veela magic that sent her loopy." Ron shook his head sadly.

"Her magic sent her loopy? If she was insane, why was she able to confess? Anything she said would have been treated with suspicion, or dismissed as delusional," replied Bill.

"The healer who certified her had treated her before. She told us that Fleur's magic had been unstable for a long time. She would have these terrible rages if she didn't get her own way. It is something to do with Veela mating instincts. All those pheromones raging and no outlet. If the male she desired rejected her, then the more unstable she became. I suppose it sort of goes inward and starts to destroy your magical core. So, in the end there's nothing left, only madness," continued Ron.

"In some ways she is to be pitied. If that were me, I'd rather be dead than lose my magic... it makes us who we are... she can't do any harm where she is," Hermione said quietly.

"Well, I'm glad she has gone! I personally will never think about her again." Bill nodded his agreement.

"I was prepared to use some hexes on her... before all this happened. When Bill told me she was working back at Gringotts, I was going to go down and tell her to bugger off back to France... and if she didn't go... I would have used the Portkey hex and the Furnunculus charm," she said with a mischievous smile.

Bill and Ron looked at her in confusion.

"The hexes from my book..." Mrs Weasley's Wicked Wheezes." I would have charmed her underwear into a Portkey and sent her off to the Arctic! Then fired a Furnunculus at her, giving her a good crop of boils!" Hermione laughed.

"That I would have loved to have seen. I'm glad to see you can see the funny side of all this," Ron told them.

"I'm happy that my witch has a sense of humour, and won't let this get her down. All we are going to concentrate on is Little Arthur. Now I think its time for us to get some rest!" said Bill.

"Rest? It's Hermione that needs rest... her and the baby, not you," Ron told his brother.

"Yes, she does... but it's our "special" rest... so you had better be going." Bill raised his eyebrow at his youngest brother.

"What? Oh! Bloody Hell!" Ron shouted when the penny dropped.

Hermione just laughed at the look of disgust on his face. It was so easy to wind him up.

"You two are the limit, always at it! I'm going now, bye!" Ron muttered.

"Take care, Ron. And thanks for all you and Harry have done today, and for the flowers," called Hermione as Ron walked out the door.

After he had gone, Bill spelled the door shut and warded it. He got comfortable on the bed, putting his arms around his wife. They snuggled together in their usual way.

"You are naughty winding him up! He gets so embarrassed," admonished Hermione.

"I must get it from my witch, she's such a bad influence on me, and she makes me do all manner of risqué things... like making me have amazing sex with her. I love her and our baby very much. But don't tell her I told you, or she will smack my bum!" he said, kissing her cheek.

"She knows and she loves him too. You DO have a lovely bum, and she will smack it when you get home!" She replied, kissing him firmly on his mouth.

They both settled down to sleep again. The next day Bill took Hermione home. The family visited to make sure all was well. It was.

They celebrated Yule together. Bill wearing his leather trousers, much to Hermione's delight.

On New Years Day, Arthur William Weasley decided to be born.

He was born at five o'clock in the morning. Hermione had gone into labour at the Burrow, just after the chimes at midnight. Bill took his wife to St Mungo's. It was a relatively straightforward delivery. She had taken the pain potions on offer, but still yelled out in discomfort with each contraction. He stayed by her side the whole time. When the baby had been born, Bill cut the cord with his wand.

The healer handed their son straight to Hermione. It was love at first sight for both of them.

Arthur had weighed a robust eight pounds. He had rounded, chubby limbs, his fathers blue eyes and Hermiones straight nose, chestnut tufts of silky hair adorned his head. His parents were over the moon with him. They were now a little family.

His grandparents and the extended family adored him.

Bill and Hermione took Arthur home to Hollyhock cottage and got on with being parents.

Six months later, a once beautiful, part Veela witch died alone and forgotten in a room in a secure ward, in a magical hospital in London. She had no one to mourn her, once adoring parents had disowned her. Her magic gone, only death waited for her with open arms. He lingered in the shadows, watching, biding his time. Death had all the time in the world. The healers had kept her clean, fed and warm but she refused food. Over the weeks her silver mane of hair had fallen out, her once smooth skin, becoming scaled, looking more bird-like with sharpened features.

Her piteous cries echoed off the shiny tiled walls and floors, but her mate didn't come to her. She had lost him long ago, with her cruel abandonment.

In the end, Fleur gave up her hold on life. She went with Death. The healers wrapped her emaciated corpse in a shroud. Her worldly remains cremated. Buried in an unmarked magical grave. A death certificate was sent to the ministry of magic archives. It was filed away.

Fleur Delacour was never thought of again.

~ FIN~


End file.
